


The Moonlit Child

by little_sloth



Series: Chosen of the Valar [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Deadly Premonition, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Meddling Valar, Mild Gore, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_sloth/pseuds/little_sloth
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn are blessed with a second child, a second daughter. But Galadriel fears for her life, her second offspring has been chosen by the Valar. Chosen to complete a task that might very well cost Idril, second-born daughter of the Lady of Light her life. Galadriel will do anything and everything in her power to protect her daughter from the clutches of Námo (Mandos). But will what Galadriel is willing to sacrifice be enough?





	1. A Premonition of Light and Shadow

_ Spring breezes drifted through the trees of the Golden Wood, the Lady walked through them, barefoot as the grass tickled the bottom of them. She looked up at the night sky through the canopy, a full moon shone through, bathing the forest in nearly unnatural silver light. Galadriel looked down at her daughter, whose small hand was encased with her own. Celebrían only met her mother's gaze with the same azure eyes, unlike her mother her hair was not a golden blonde, but a star like sliver, she was very young in Elfling years and only looked to be about ten in that of the mortal age of Men. The Lady of Light smiled at her daughter, as they continued on their walk, only for Celebrían to stop and point a slender finger toward a shadow that was farther up the path back toward Caras Galadhon. This shadow was directly in front of the stream of moonlight that seemed to bath the City of Trees, whatever was ahead of them, the Lady was unable to sense an evil presence from it, she was weaponless and if it was nefarious, her only daughter would be in danger. _

_ The White Lady peered at the creature before them, and realized it was doe, the fair creature had large honey colored eyes and caramel colored fur. Galadriel approached the doe with caution as to not frighten it away, leaving Celebrían to stare at the female deer in awe. _

_ As Galadriel gingerly laid a hand on the doe's head, her deep ocean-blue eyes became wide. And approached the deer closer, only to nearly stub her toe on two lanterns, which were made from silver and connected by a long white and golden chain. She looked down at the odd object to see lights in both of the lanterns, one white and the other golden. Nearly like the sun and the moon, themselves. _

" ** _I have been searching for you, Lady of Light."_** _The doe spoke to her within her own mind, the gift of telepathy._

_ The White Lady only kneeled in front of the doe, waiting to hear more from the curious creature that was in her and her husband's land. _

" ** _You will bear another First Born child. Another daughter. This daughter that you will carry, will serve a great purpose to this world."_**

" _Another daughter?" Galadriel whispered and looked back at Celebrían, the young Elfling's eyes were wide with excitement, she had been begging for a sibling for years._

_ The doe lifted herself from the ground, the long white and gold chain that kept the lanterns on either side, hung around her neck, her large honey eyes stared into the Lady of Light's deep ocean ones. _

" ** _I am giving you a fair warning, Lady of the Galadhrim. Even though she shall serve a great purpose to this world. She will be under constant peril."_**

_ Galadriel looked around her, as she righted herself from her kneeling position beside the doe, feeling a cold chill run down her spine as murky black shadows began to surround her, and she hastily grabbed for Celebrían, but felt a rush a panic. _

_ Her daughter had disappeared. _

_ The Lady of Light now stood with the only glow of the lanterns to keep, the evil at bay. She waited for the doe to continue, which was beginning to make her sound as if she was going mad. _

_ The doe only blinked slowly before as if she had all the time in world, and the nefarious shadows were nothing to fear. _

_ Finally Galadriel spoke up among the dark howling the shadows had begun to emit from their mouths. "I shall protect her. No matter what the costs." Her voice said with nothing but the truth. _

" ** _If your protection is not enough?"_** _the doe questioned._

" _Then I shall find her a guardian worthy of protecting her." The Lady of Light replied._

_ Before the doe was able to question, the protection a fellow immortal being could bring for an infant born with such an awful fate, the Galadhrim Lady continued. "Then I shall hide her from the eyes of evil in this world, until her fate can be completed." _

_ The large doe nodded, satisfied with her answer, but before Galadriel could question her possible second daughter fate, the doe disappeared into the evil shadows that surrounded the two of them. _

The Lady of the Golden Wood awoke slowly, her foresight had never given her a vision such as the she had just experienced and panic rose to her chest, as she disentangled herself from the covers of the bed and from Celeborn's loving embrace, to head down the hall to her daughter's bedchamber, only to stop in the middle of moonlit bathed hall, gazing out of one of the windows.

"Another daughter…" She murmured, placing a hand on her nightdress right where her stomach was, remembering the joy when Celebrían had come into the world. But to have a daughter with such a cruel fate…the heat of pooling tears began to reach her eyes.

"Mama, is something wrong?" the groggy voice of her child brought her back to the present, and Galadriel turned to face her daughter, who stood her open bedchamber doorway, rubbing her tired eyes, her stuffed animal owl's wing clutched tightly in one hand.

"It is nothing, you need concern yourself with." Galadriel responded quietly, and led her daughter back to her bed, tucking her in and giving her back her stuffed animal owl, Celebrían had oh so cleverly named, Hoot.

"Sweet dreams, my darling." She said softly, heading for the door.

"Goodnight, mama." her daughter replied, as she shut the door behind her, back in the eerie quietness of the hall.

Galadriel silently prayed to Valar to let this be a dream and nothing more. Even though her and Celeborn wanted a second child, having one with such a cruel fate, would leave her heartbroken.


	2. Abating Worry and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated on Tuesdays. Please leave a comment or a kudos.  
> -little sloth

Her tea had grown cold long ago. The Lady of Light sat on a chair outside the balcony, of her and Celeborn's bedchamber. A book rested open on her lap, it was a large book and smelled slightly dusty with age. But Galadriel was not one to care, right now what she was need of was a distraction. A distraction from the vision that was still haunting her since last night. The colors of dawn made the black ink words on the pages, light up with a little bit of a rainbow coloring, as her deep ocean blue eyes settled on a name that intrigued her. A hand on her slender shoulder made her lift her eyes from the name and the page, as her fingers settled on top of her husband's.

"You are troubled." Celeborn stated, concern clear in his voice.

Galadriel let a small smile, crease her fair face. "It is nothing."

Celeborn took a seat beside her, and glanced at his wife's wasted tea. She did not normal let her morning drink turn cold, or leave it, without a single sip out of the cup. "It is not nothing."

Galadriel tucked the long strand of silk silver ribbon, to mark her spot and slowly let the book fall closed. "I vision came to me last night while I slept, what I saw…" she pursed her lips, trying to decide on whether or not to continue. The Lord of Lothlorien simply sat with his hands folded in his lap, waiting for her to choose.

"A doe told me that we were have a second child. A second daughter." Galadriel waited while Celeborn took in what she was telling him.

"A doe spoke to you?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Not in the way a mouth or with tongue. But within my mind." She clarified.

Celeborn nodded, knowing full well that his Lady's gift of foresight was not something to be taken lightly, or to be seen as a jest. "What else did this doe tell you?"

"That our second daughter would be in constant peril, and she will serve a great purpose to this world." Galadriel replied.

Celeborn's face was now masked with worry. "What else was there?"

"Two lanterns. One with the light of the Moon, the other with the light of the Sun." trying to dispel her husband's fears, she hastily added. "There was not any sight of the any of the Nine Rings."

For that was they feared the most, that the Nine Rings that had been gifted to the race of Men by the Elven-smiths of Eregion, that were led by their teacher and Master Elven-Smith, Celebrimbor, would be used for gain in the most vile of ways.

It was meant to be a showing of good faith, but still Galadriel would not allow herself to be persuaded. She knew the greed and selfishness that grew and warped the hearts of men. Of course, her beloved husband did not dwell on the shadows that threatened their world.

"We are to have a second daughter?" He questioned, his mind now wondering to that thought alone.

"If you wish to have another. Alas, she will be in danger every moment, every breath she takes. I cannot have that happen, Celeborn. It hurts my heart to even think of it." Galadriel said, and tears formed in her azure eyes.

Celeborn stood and took his wife's hands in his own, pulling her up, and holding her in a comforting and loving embracement. "We will worry about that, when the time draws near." He said and gently placed a kiss to her golden blonde hair.

"Another daughter?" He mused and Galadriel looked up at him, from where her head had rested against the soft fabric of his tunic.

"I know you have always wanted a son." she said softly, but a smiled quirked onto Celeborn's mouth.

"It matters not to me, if it shall be another daughter or son. Just that he or she comes into this world healthy and knows that they are loved." He said, and wiped the unshed tears, that had been clouding his wife's eyes. "Have you thought of a name for our unborn daughter?"

Galadriel, Lady of Light looked down at the page of the story, she had been reading. "Idril."

A gentle smile crossed her face and stayed, as Celeborn caressed a kiss to her forehead.

“It is perfect.” Celeborn agreed, both parents were alerted from the cries of happiness from their soon-to-be eldest offspring.

Celebrían with her moonlight-colored hair tied back in braid, wearing a mulberry colored dress and soft charcoal grey shoes, she was playing a mixture of hide-and-go seek and tag with the other elven children that resided in the Capitol of the Golden Wood. Soon the young ones would return to their lessons, their lessons in the art of healing with the Master Healer, Rilien. Celebrían would be returning to her singing lessons with Mistress Aerlinniel and then it was to her history lessons with Master Sidhion.

The Lady of Light’s eldest child would also be practicing reading and writing in the Common Tongue, the one that most of the race of Men spoke. If she was ever going to lead a land of her own, then she had to be willing to learn many different languages and customs. Of course, Celebrían had a knack and an eager mind when it came to mastering any task, so it would not be difficult at all.

But there is one thing that worried Galadriel about her beloved daughter. Even at the age her daughter was now, Galadriel had learned how to handle a longbow and how to duel with a long knife. Her gentle and pure, Celebrían refused to pick up any weapon, save for a short sword her father had had crafted for her. If Celebrían journeyed out into the world beyond Lothlórien, how would she defend herself? Surely, the young one did not expect her parents to always be there to protect her, or for her mother to send her off with guards?

Galadriel and Celeborn would need to get their daughter to learn the importance of being able to protect herself. Galadriel could only pray to the Lord and Ladies of the Valar that her second daughter would be not be so foolheartedly, and give her precious eldest daughter the push she needed to learn how to use the short sword Celeborn had gifted to her.

That night with the full moon bathing them in moonlight through the large open balcony doors, Galadriel and Celeborn commenced in the lovemaking that would bring their second child to life instead of simply just a vision given to Galadriel in her dreams, the Lady of Light could not help the joyful laughter that escaped her lips or the pleasurable moans that came from romping in the covers with the First-Born, she so gladly and lovingly could call her Lord and husband.

After, Galadriel lay there, bare of covers and completely naked as the moonlight bathed them in its glow. Celeborn intertwined his fingers with hers as they rested upon her stomach, he placed a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead.

“Do not fret so, the Valar would not deem us or our child with such a calling, if they had any doubts.”

Galadriel did not speak, but only rolled to her side as she lay her head upon Celeborn’s chest, his heart thundering in her ear. “I am a mother, I will worry for our children.”

“Yes, must I remind you that you are not in it alone? I will always be by your side.”

Galadriel smiled softly, “You are right, Celeborn. I have been selfish and foolheartedly to think that I will be all alone in this task.”  Finally, she allowed herself to fall asleep with the sound of Celeborn’s beating heart like a lullaby to her exhausted mind.   


	3. Watchful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now going to have new chapters added every Saturday. Mostly, to make it easier on me, since I will be starting a new job soon that will probably take up most of my time during the week. Please leave a comment or a kudos.  
> -little sloth

The next morning as dawn broke through the darkness of night, unbeknownst to the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien, a rather large doe, stood below the balcony. She twitched her ears, and blinked her large honey colored eyes, as the pair of Firstborns greeted their young elfing daughter with gentle-loving smiles.

The doe's head quickly turned to the see three young male Elves, the oldest nearly in his eightieth year of life. All three of them held practice bows, quivers strapped to their backs, but the eldest also carried something else in his opposite hand. A case, a wooden case with silver clasps and a dark handle.

Even with her curiosity growing as to what was inside the case, she knew it would be better to take off. The trio was getting closer to where she stood, and she quickly bounded off, deeper into the land of the Golden Wood, bushes and low tree branches brushing against her caramel colored fur.

The doe slowed down to a canter, once she had reached a clearing that was far from the City of Trees, or any other place one of the First Born would wonder. Light flitted from the sunlight and through some of the open canopy of trees. Dawn had risen to bring a very cheerful Sun, and the birds sang with happiness, the doe stopped under one of the trees and suddenly began to change her form altogether.

Standing where the doe once was, was a maiden with a circlet of flowers upon her waist-length caramel brown colored hair. She brushed away bits of bush and tree branch from her redwood shaded dress, with her slender fingers, honey eyes taking in the gorgeous forest before her. Shaking her head, to clear away the thought of joining the now swaying branches in their dance with welcomed wind, she headed forward.

She walked farther into the clearing, until she came to where she had to be. A man stood on a tree stump, where a proud tree once stood before it had fallen to the ground. The man sat slightly hunched over. His fingers working swiftly with a tool in one hand, the other keeping a sterling silver lantern steady. Inside the glass that surrounded the lantern was a holder for a candle. But there was not any candle, instead was a glowing orb of light, with the intensity of the Sun, Himself, but it had the glowed with the silver-white sheen of the Moon.

The man looked up, brushing a strand of long shoulder-length mahogany hair. He set the lantern down, near his booted feet. A smile stretching across his handsome face, reaching his emerald green eyes, as he noticed the maiden before him. Her bare feet moving ever so slightly with the tune the birds were singing.

" ** _What took you, Nessa?"_** He questioned his voice deep, but gentle.

The maiden only narrowed her golden-honey eyes at him, and responded.  ** _"I have heard the name of the Elfling, you have decided to be your Chosen."_** Nessa's voice was bitter as she spoke, hardly the gentle chirp the Lord of the Sun and Moon was used to hearing.

" ** _Then tell me, do not leave me on baited breath, Dancer."_** Lord Aulë said, and picked the sterling silver lantern, in order to attach the golden chain to the top.

The wife of Tulkas, and one of the many Queens of Valinor did not cease her narrowed gaze, or the bitterness that soured her normal happy mood and voice.  ** _"I know not if I should, what this child is going to have to endure is cruel. It is heartless, Aulë."_**

He sighed and his facial expression, fell to the annoyance he was feeling toward Nessa's stubbornness.  ** _"We are only fulfilling what Vairë weaved on her tapestry. The child's life will be filled with love from both her family, and one of her own kind. Not only the tragedy that is too befall her, Nessa."_** He explained, his voice sounding weary as he stood, the chain now attached to the lantern, and gripped tightly in his hands.

" ** _The second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, shall be called Idril."_** The Dancer replied, and Aulë smiled.

" ** _A fitting name."_** Was all he could say before, he treaded deeper into the forest, Nessa at his heels. The lantern swung over his shoulder.

Nessa could only bring herself to sigh, as she fixed her coronet of flowers. She would also be blessing, Idril. But with what type of gift or ability, she was uncertain. There was also good news along with the bad, the Dancer decided. Unlike her namesake, the Blessed Daughter would be loved by one of her own kind, not one of the mortal race of Men.

" ** _Pray tell, Aulë, did Vairë speak of the name of the male Firstborn, that is to be the_** ** _guardian_** ** _of Idril?"_** Nessa questioned, as they finally reached the river that was near the outskirts of Lothlorien and toward The Brown Lands.

The Lord of Sun and Moon, only shook his head, while he removed his soft-leather boots.  ** _"Not of his name. Only that he is able to wield two different bows."_**

Nessa's mind strayed back to the young male elf with the wooden case, the one with silver straps and dark brown handle. But the sound of Aulë stepping into the river, and disappearing back to the sea, that lapped on the white sandy shores of Valinor, and made her lose her focus on the thought. She hastily followed Aulë, stepping into the river, as it went up to her ankles and washed the hem of her dress with its water. Almost like parting a veil of white mist, the barely moving river turned into the crashing and rolling waves of the sea.

The Dancer quickly removed herself from the swiftness and battery of the waves, and leapt onto the white shore of Valinor.

She quickly tried to wring both sea and river from her dress, but was quickly hoisted into the air by the strong, and taught muscular arms of the Champion of Valinor. A rush of laughter coming from her, both out of surprise and happiness. He turned the lithe female Vala, so he could see her smiling face, and smiled in return. Nessa wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck, before lifting her head from away from where it rested against his shoulder.

Nessa pressed a kiss to Tulkas's cheek, as her husband set her back on the shore. The Dancer took his large meaty hand, into her own small one. She would need to speak to Yavanna and to her own brother, Oromë. But perhaps calling a Council with all of the Valar would be best? Nessa wiped a slender hand over her tired gold-honey eyes.

That would have to wait. Rest was beckoning to her, her mind was already becoming so terribly muddled, she could hardly keep her normally graceful steps from making her look more like a swaying drunkard.

Tulkas easily gathered his wife into his arms, cradling her like a child, but she did not seem to mind, as her head slumped against his broad chest.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. Staying in her deer form for too long of time, always made her weary, beyond exhausted. It also put her life at the most risk. She had been gone for two whole days in the land of Elves and Men. He was glad, that she had returned unharmed.

But Tulkas could also tell that her mind was other things. The fate of the Firstborn, she was to bless, took away her sleep, and her joy of dancing in the ever-green fields.


	4. An Unusua lGuide

Haldir, Soldier for the Galadhrim-in-training, waved a morning greeting to the Lord and Lady of Goldenwood, as he and his brothers passed by the stairs that led to their flet. They were heading toward the archery range for a couple hours of practice before their commanding officer would actually show.

Orophin and Rumil were not entirely pleased with him at the moment, with looks of annoyance on their faces, they reluctantly followed their eldest brother. The reason for their frustration toward Haldir was simple, he and Rumil had been trailing after a doe, they had spotted a couple nights prior, and just when they were about to follow her out of the borderline of Lothlorien, Haldir had caught up to them.

Of course, being the eldest, he had expressed his concerns about leaving the safety of their homeland, weaponless and completely unprepared. But then again, his brothers were just as stubborn, and Orophin and Rumil were not about to openly admit their childish mistake to him.

Once they made it to the archery range, Orophin sat down on one of the homemade log benches and began to restring his practice bow, while Rumil sat down beside him. The youngest of the three brothers, took out his arrow making supplies, beginning to fletch one, with slow and practiced fingers.

Orophin glanced up at Haldir, a light shade of ocean blue meeting navy midnight.

"Tell me, brother. Why is it that you are constantly caring that case with you? Is there something important inside?"

He looked up from where he was fixing his wrist guard, to the mahogany case with its sliver clasps, and almost black handle, that now rested by Rumil's foot.

"What is inside is the case, is a gift from the Lady of Light herself." He finally answered, after making sure his wrist guard was right.

Orophin only made a noise of curiosity before returning to his bow, "What is this precious gift that Lady Galadriel has gave you?"

Haldir now gripped his longbow, and adjusted the strap of his quiver. Ignoring the fact, that Rumil had now lifted his eyes away from his fletching, his own curiosity peeked by Orophin's inquiries.

"I cannot tell you." the eldest brother replied to the second youngest, an arrow now notched in the string of his bow and ready to be aimed.

He raised an eyebrow at the answer he was given, "You cannot tell, or you will not?"

"I will not." Haldir answered, as the arrow flew from the bowstring and plunged into the target. A near perfect bull's-eye.

Orophin huffed in annoyance at his brother's unclear answer, and stood to join him in practice.

His brother's light ocean blue eyes became wide with shock, as Haldir followed where his gaze had taken away from the target, that was losing both its stuffing and paint job. Rumil had also gotten to his feet, a half-finished arrow clutched one hand, a tiny silver dagger with a wooden handle, in the other. The feathers had fluttered to the ground, by his feet.

Watching the trio of soldiers-in-training was a doe. A doe with large honey colored eyes and caramel colored fur. She was lying down with her head, popping out from between the branches of the bushes she was in, her ears twitching back and forth slowly. Listening to the sounds of the surrounding woods.

"Is that the doe, you and Rumil were after last night?" He questioned and glanced at his brother for an answer.

Orophin only soundlessly nodded, not moving a muscle afterwards, afraid that even a twitch would scare the female doe away. Haldir slid the unused arrow back into his quiver, and let his practice bow settle onto his back, after he slung the weapon over.

The doe cautiously approached the Marchwarden-to-be and let her gaze lift to meet his own. She then glanced down at the case that was by Rumil's foot. Ears twitching, she nudged her head under Haldir's hand and then slowly began to walk to away.

Haldir looked at his brothers, the two of them were stunned and looking at the female deer with wide eyes and gaped mouths. He gripped Orophin and Rumil each by a shoulder, they both blinked rapidly to clear away their disbelief.

"You two stay here." Haldir said sternly, and Orophin narrowed his eyes at him with suspicion and a little bit of worry.

"And what if it is a trap?" He asked, looking at the doe from over his brother's shoulder with a glare. She seemed to glare back at him, for distrusting her.

"Fret not, for why would a doe want to lead me into danger?" Haldir replied and glanced over at Rumil.

The young Elfling had simply returned to his fletching, he was not one to get into the middle of his brothers' disagreements. Orophin opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. The deer were trusted creatures of Queen Nessa, and to not trust them, was as if he did not trust one of the Valar.

Orophin folded his arms across his chest and looked up at his eldest brother, "If you do not return by nightfall, Rumil and I are going to look for you. If this is a trap, we are going to get you out of it." His voice was completely serious, this was not a laughing matter.

"We will even send out a whole search party." Rumil piped up, his eyes filled with the same seriousness as Orophin.

"I will return, worry not." Haldir said and turned to follow the doe.

Orophin and Rumil stayed by the archery range, watching as their brother followed the doe into the shadows of the surrounding woods. The youngest brother looked up at the sky, the Sun was not even at its highest point yet. Haldir had plenty of time to come back before the moon and stars came, and sky blackened to night. But if he did not…

The youngest brother looked over at his second eldest, "Are we really going to bring him back, if he does not return?" He looked over into the deeper sections of the woods, the ones that were closest to the end of the territory of the Goldenwood.

Orophin only nodded curtly in reply, and went back to letting arrows fly into the old and weakening targets before him. Rumil re-situated himself back onto the log bench into a more comfortable position and continued to fletch arrows, if they did have to go after Haldir, he wanted to be prepared with a full quiver.


	5. A Future Clouded in Mist

The doe continued to trek through the forest of the Goldenwood, stopping and glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Haldir was still following. He never lost sight of her, that was until the forest suddenly became thick with fog, so heavy he could scarcely see his own hand in front of his face.

Haldir automatically reached for the hilt of his long knife, unsheathing it a little so it would be easier to use if need be. The doe had disappeared, perhaps it was a trap just as Orophin had feared? Lifting his navy blue eyes, a shadow appeared in the fog. The doe had returned from wherever she had gone, stepping forward as the fog cleared away. Hanging around her neck from a chain of gold was a sterling silver lantern, and draped over her back was a sapphire colored cloak. On the cloak there was sown onto the back in a darker shade of gold mixed with some ruby red was the image of the sun, and beside it the moon in a shining silver and white, decorating the rest of the cloak were stars in gold thread. The clasp for the hood was in the shape of a doe itself.

The female deer approached the Marchwarden-to-be and bent her head, as he took the lantern's chain off from around her neck and grasped it in his own hand, that was free of the grip it once held on his long knife. Haldir then stepped forward to take cloak from her, once his free hand tightened around the cotton velvet fabric, his navy almost midnight blue eyes became wide.

The Galadhrim Soldier-in-training went to grip the fabric again, but the cloak was gone as was the lantern. Instead before him stood a figure with their back turned to him, wearing the cloak, and in the slender fingers of the figure's hand was the gold chain of the lantern. Surrounding the unknown person were deer, at least twenty. Doe, buck, and fawns alike. The figure turned to glance at him from over their shoulder, and his eyes became wide again, but this time not with surprise, but with awe.

It was a maiden, who was before him. Her fern green eyes held his surprised gaze with one of joy, as if she knew him. A soft smile appeared on her fair face, her blond-white hair, that was a few shades close to being silver, coming loose from beneath the hood of the cloak, the length impossible to tell. But from what he could see of her face, a coronet made of gold donned her head. Not just a maiden, but royalty.

Haldir opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get a word to form from his mouth, the maiden vanished into the clearing mist along with the herd of deer. Once again, he stood holding both cloak and lantern in his hands, the doe in front of him, the fog lifted to show that the sun was almost setting.

He looked at the doe, and she only blinked her large golden honey eyes at him. A gentle voice spoke inside his mind.

" _ **The royal maiden that you saw before you, she shall be named Idril. The second child of the Lord and Lady of the Goldenwood. You have seen her, as you shall see her through the rest of your days on Middle Earth."**_ the doe's gaze then drifted from Haldir's eyes to the cloak and lantern in his hands.  _ **"Bring the cloak and lantern to the Lady of Light, she will keep them safe until Idril is old enough to have them."**_

The Marchwarden-to-be only nodded, in too much disbelief of what had just happened to respond in any other manner of reply. The doe bounded off farther into the woods, as he gathered both items in his arms better, so they would not slip from his hold and began to head back to the archery range.

He was just stepping off of the worn wooden path, only to bump into a worried Orophin, who was being tailed by an equally fretting Rumil.

Orophin’s ocean blue eyes narrowed, as he looked at the cloak and lantern. "What has happened?" He questioned masking his worry with anger.

Haldir only smiled a little and shook his head. "You would not believe me, even I were to tell you."

Orophin only let a mixed sigh of both anger and relief, "At least you are not wounded."

Rumil slid his practice bow over his back and regarded the cloak and lantern with curious eyes. "The cloak and lantern, who are they to be given too?"

The Marchwarden only let his eyes fall on the home of Galadriel and Celeborn. "The Lady of Light."

Orophin and Rumil exchanged glances of confusion, the youngest only shrugging either at losing his curiously, or just simply getting bored with the situation. Haldir began to walk out of the archery range and practice field, to where the Lord and Lady resided. The two brothers following after him, as Rumil picked up the box with its silver clasps, and mahogany handle. The case that held his brother's precious gift from Lady Galadriel.

As Haldir was about to take the first step of the flight of stairs that led to home of the rulers of the Goldenwood, he turned to look at his brothers from over his shoulder. "You both should head home."

Orophin nodded, but his gaze was stubborn as he took their youngest brother's hand in his own. "You are keeping secrets from us, brother."

"Is what I do not tell you, truly that of a secret, if you would not believe me?" He questioned.

"You are our brother, Haldir. Why would we not believe you?" Rumil replied, a hurt expression on his face.

"I will tell you, when I return home." the eldest brother said with a slight smile.

Orophin only nodded and began to take the path toward where the soldier's flets were grouped, Rumil following after him, still caring Haldir's case.

Haldir began his journey up the stairs toward the door, only to see the Lady of Light standing on the balcony. She turned to see the Marchwarden-in-training approaching, a warm smile appeared on her face. But as her gaze fell to cloak and lantern he was caring, her happiness at seeing him, faded into that of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos!   
> -little sloth


	6. Fate is Never Sealed in Stone

Her crystal blue eyes were glistening with uncertainty, as one of her guards of the border bowed low to her. She hesitantly took the velvet sapphire colored cloak that had been neatly folded, she pressed it to her chest, and then gripped the golden chain of the sterling silver lantern.

"Wherever did you come upon these?" The Lady of Light asked.

"A doe, My Lady." Haldir replied and was a little taken back that she was shocked or disbelieving of what she told him.

"Thank you, Haldir." Galadriel said quietly and bid him leave, as he made his way back downstairs to his own home.

The Lady of the Golden Wood entered the bedchamber that she shared with her Lord, she set the cloak down on the bed, before seating herself there, and setting the lantern on the floor. The bedchamber and it's flooring became bathed in the different shades of light of the sunset, deep gold and rich red. Galadriel watched the night greet the dusk, not letting her gaze fall on the either the cloak or the lantern. Her visions had been cruel ones as of late, and the two items that Haldir had brought to her, only made her dread a coming reality.

She had seen her second daughter, much older, marrying age to that of Man but still considered a child among her own kind. Idril had been standing against a mighty shadow so dark that it blotted out all other light, except for the outer aura around her own self. Suddenly Idril's outer aura burned as if it was moonlight but with the brightness of the Sun. But the darkness lunged at her, taking out her daughter's light. The only sound was that of her daughter's scream of fear, and when the mighty shadow of darkness faded away, Idril lay on the grey grass below. Blood pooled around her, staining the cloak, her spring green eyes faded of any light left. Red also stained her pale blond hair, the lantern cracked in several places still clutched in her hand, by the golden chain that still kept the lantern hanging to it, by a snapped link.

Galadriel had been watching from her mirror then the stand rocking unsteadily as she stepped back trembling, but the mirror always gave her more than future to see. But she remained to frighten by the first that she dared not watch the others it would give.

Now she sat on the bed trying to cease her shaking hands as the first stars glistened in the sky, her eyes glistening with tears found Celeborn's arms wrapped around her own. He lifted her face to see his as the drops of salt water burned at the edges of her sight, almost blurring her vision.

"What is troubling you?" Celeborn asked, concern clear in his voice as he sat down beside his wife.

"I have seen Idril. Her own future is burdened with darkness and death. How can I bring her into this world, knowing what she is too face? Knowing what we will have too?" Galadriel explained as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Celeborn wiped away the drops of salt water with the sleeve of his tunic, and tight mouthed a grim smile. "You know more than anyone else that one's path can change." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know, but there was something about this shadow that overtook our daughter that frightened me so terribly, that when I pulled away from the mirror, I was shaking. And the only reason that it took away Idril's life from us. From me…"

"The One Ring?" The Lord of Lothlorien pondered aloud, knowing from what Elrond told him that the King of Gondor had not cast that dreadful golden band into the fires of Mount Doom, instead he kept it with him.

"It was not the One Ring. The King has died, by many arrows, betrayed by his own soldiers. That Ring has now become lost among the lands of Middle Earth." Galadriel replied, looking down at her own ring. "This darkness was very powerful, more powerful than the One Ring. It was already or shall become a great evil."

Celeborn held his wife to him, as she rested her head against his chest. "I fear what is to become of Idril."

"We will make sure she is protected." He said quietly, and smoothed her golden hair with his hand.

"I do not wish her to feel as if she is a prisoner." The Lady of Light whispered.

"She shall not." Celeborn reassured her, and gently pulled away from her to leave their home in order to check on the progress of their guards-in-training.

"Idril will be need of a Guardian." Galadriel said, her hand falling to flat stomach.

"Yes, and I am sure you will find the one that is best suited for protecting her." Celeborn smiled softly, and kissed his wife on the mouth before departing.

The Moon had risen high in the sky, as Galadriel found her firstborn daughter sitting in her father's lap as he read her the tale of Princess Idril Celebrindal of Gondolin.

The light from the lanterns in the room already glowing dim. A small smile formed on Galadriel's mouth as she noticed her daughter nodding off, her eyes beginning to cloud over, her stuffed animal owl clutched tightly to her chest.

Celeborn chuckled quietly and shut the book, setting it aside on the table next to the armchair.

"Daddy finish the story, please?" Celebrían murmured sleepily.

"Tomorrow, I shall." He answered and kissed her hair.

He cradled her against him, as he carried her out of the library and to her bedchamber, Galadriel watching silently from the open doorway. Celeborn tucked their daughter in, pressing a kiss to her cheek this time.

"May Lord Lórien bestow upon you sweet dreams whilst you sleep." He said in a hushed whisper and closing the door behind him, joined Galadriel in the hall.

The Lady of Light smiled as they headed to their own chamber to join their daughter in the land of dreams. When Galadriel was settled in a nightdress and settled in the embrace of her Lord an odd thought flowed into her mind, and could not help but voice aloud.

"I wonder if she shall wander this land and any others barefoot?"

"Who are speaking of?" Celeborn questioned, nearly sleeping.

"Our Idril. I am simply wondering if she shall take after her namesake."

Celeborn held his wife tighter to him, a tired smile on his lips. "Perhaps. That time is far away, and we must wait and see, if such will come true."

Galadriel was swept into a night of not only dreams, but of visions. Visions that brought her happiness, unknowing to her that the Vala that brought such dreams was hoping to quell her fears of a dark future.


	7. A Glimmer of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I need to know if this story is worth continuing.   
> -little sloth

The crystal clear water's lapped onto the white sandy shores of Valinor, as she let the waves wash over her feet. The colors of dawn greeted her, turning the waters different shades of lavender and cerise pink. Nearly feeling her legs about to buckle underneath her, she allowed herself to sink onto the almost snowy-white sand, not caring that the water of the sea soaked into her arylide yellow dress or into the ivory colored ribbon that she had wrapped around her waist to match the front of the grown. The white larkspur crown that was atop her head blowing gently in the breezes.

She had been in the lands of Middle-Earth watching over the Lady of Light for nearly eight months. Always in her doe form, hiding amongst the shadows that the many trees provided. Galadriel's stomach had grown much with the child that was now inside her, but even the Dancer could see the worry in the Lady's eyes. Her mirror and visions showed her many fates for her second daughter, but Galadriel seemed to only be focusing on the ones that were the darkest and most dreadful.

Nessa had also been watching over the young Marchwarden-in-training besides training in the ways of a soldier to the Galadhrim, he had also been learning how to play the fiddle that the Lady of Light had given to him, in secret away from the taunting and teasing of his two younger brothers. Perhaps this would be the one to protect the youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn?

Wearily and with far more effort or strength that she had left, Nessa struggled to stand, sand curling into the crevasses of her toes and sticking to the bottom of her feet. Ignoring the tears of exhaustion that were brimming at the edge of her honey eyes, she made her way from the shoreline to where Queen Vairë and Lord Námo resided.

Once at the entry to the Halls, she stepped inside to be greeted by the glowing of many lanterns and the long and beautifully done tapestries that aligned the walls. Hardly noticing the water that trickled from the edges of her dress and onto the marble flooring, Nessa made her way to the room where Vairë sat at the tapestry that would tell the fate of Idril. The hearth in the room glowing faintly, as the Weaver stood to add more wood to the dying embers and to bring the fire to new life.

The wife of Mandos did not even bother turning to see who was in the doorway of the chamber, while she stoked the flames, and they roared with the colors of deep red and orange. Her long silver hair gleamed in the light, as she walked back to her seat while saying.  _ **"Sit, you are dead on your feet, Nessa."**_

The wife of the Champion of the Valar obliged, by sitting at the large deep rose colored chair, that was closest to the hearth. She curled her feet underneath her and the rested her head against the arm of the chair, not even bothering to keep her eyes open, as they slid closed, as heavy as led.

Vairë let her steel blue eyes drift over to her fellow Queen, a sigh escaping her mouth, as she set the tools that weaved the tapestry of the second child of Galadriel and Celeborn aside.  _ **"You are here every day,**_ _ **be it by**_ _ **moonlight or**_ _ **sun**_ _ **. I have not Seen anything new to add to her life."**_ she explained, trying to hide the frustration in her tone, but it did not work.

Nessa wearily opened her exhaustion-glazed honey eyes to glance at Vairë's work, for now at the end of the tapestry it was an image of Idril, at full womanhood of her kind in the midst of a graceful dance in a wooded glade, beside her was a male elf of the same age adjoining her dance with the music of his fiddle. Amongst this were images of Idril's death, either while she died gracefully in the arms of the male elf, or alone lying in a broken heap. Always mixed with a pitch-black shadow looming over and blood pooling. Nessa winced at the images and sat up ever so slightly, resting her chin on her open palm.

" _ **You have Seen nothing but her death?"**_ Nessa questioned, even her voice was soaked with the need for sleep.

Vairë shook her head and simply gestured to a finished tapestry that hung on the wall. It was of Idril, the back of her cloak showing clearly, her aura and body burning with light the color of the moon's, silver and white. Her blonde hair swept along her shoulders and back, obscuring the stars that decorated her cloak. The lantern was clutched tightly in her hand, the nefarious shadow rearing back as if it was in pain, chains beginning to wrap around its cloudlike form.

Beside the Chosen of the Valar stood the male elf, and arrow notched in the string of his longbow, the arrow was silver with a blood red tip and feathers. Nessa turned her head away from the breath-taking tapestry and back to the Weaver.

" _ **It is the only one that shows any hope of victory against the shadow."**_ Vairë said as she readjusted the silver and garnet jeweled coronet that donned her forehead.

" _ **There is still hope…"**_ Nessa murmured, a sleepy smile crossing her weary features.

" _ **A glimmer perhaps, as if it were a single diamond in the gleam of the sun. Very dim, but still there is hope."**_ Vairë agreed.

Nessa brought herself to her feet, the hem of her dress now dry, bits of dry sand falling onto the warm cobblestone floor. Vairë raised a perfect eyebrow at the Dancer.  _ **"You are not staying?"**_

The Dancer shook her mahogany haired head, some of the white petals from her larkspur crown, falling onto the shoulders and sleeves of her dress.  _ **"I will go to my own house. Perhaps I will be able to lie in the safety of my husband's arms whilst I sleep."**_

The Queen of the Halls nodded in understanding, and bid her a sleep filled with sweet dreams, before she went back to gazing at the tapestry in front of her. The only noise keeping the silence at bay was the crackle of the wood as it burned in the fire.

Her steel blue eyes drifted away from the scene that was woven, the one that was most joyful among all the dread. Lady Galadriel cradling her new babe in her arms, with her husband at her side, and her young daughter sitting the closest, peering at her new sibling with adoring eyes. Vairë's gaze had drifted to that of her husband's, who stood in the doorway of the chamber.

He did not say a word, but merely smiled as she stood to greet him. She walked gracefully toward him, nearly gliding across the floor and into his arms.

" _ **I fear this young one will never know joy in her life."**_ Vairë said in a sad whisper, as Námo swept his hand over her silver tresses, not knowing what response to give to such sorrow filled words.


	8. The Protector is Chosen

The four months of waiting for their second daughter to be born, had been anything but silent, Galadriel mused tiredly. Idril's nursery had been set up in the bedchamber, which had adjoined their own. A bassinet was set beside the bed of the Lord and Lady's. It was as white as freshly fallen snow, the padding inside was sapphire blue. But the Lady could not be sure, who was more excited about the coming of their second child, her and her husband, or young Celebrían.

Galadriel looked down with exhausted but tired eyes, at the babe in her arms. Bright fern eyes met with her crystal blue, and the Lady gentle pressed a kiss to what little white-blonde hair her newest daughter had. Idril was wrapped tightly in a white fleece blanket, which had golden thread aliening both sides, a doe had been sewn into the fabric of the blanket in a fallow brown. The Lady's eyes almost hesitantly drifted to the open door, which showed the far wall of Idril's nursery, that would one day become her bedchamber. The armoire loomed in the distant, the deep mahogany wood almost seemed to glow in the moonlight that had been slowly taken by the light of dawn. But it was the object's inside that worried her. The sapphire cloak hung inside, the silver lantern beneath it. Those two objects were linked to so many dark futures for her daughter, it was nearly overwhelming.

One of the double doors slowly creaked open as Celebrían peeked around the corner, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Galadriel only nodded, and a smile of adoration for her now oldest daughter swept across her face, and replaced the dread that had once masked it.

The young Elfling crawled onto the bed, her raspberry colored nightgown showing brightly against the pearl white covers. Her stuffed animal owl, Hoot, clutched tightly by a wing, as she gently made her way closer to her mother, trying not to jostle the bed too much.

She peered down at her sister, bright fern green eyes watching as Celebrían gently placed a kiss to her sister's forehead. She then looked up at her mother and sat down next to her, Hoot now clutched to her chest.

"Will she get her own stuffed animal to Mama?" The child asked, as she took a moment to brush her silver starlight hair away from her shoulder and pointed ear.

"Perhaps, what do you think it should be?" Galadriel questioned, as Idril's eyes began to close. They were such a unique color for one of their kind, considering that all mostly had different shades of blue, but never such a beautiful green.

"A fawn." Celebrían answered after a moment, and the Lady of Light smiled down at her daughter.

"And why do you think that?" She inquired, removing herself from the warmth of the covers to place Idril to sleep in her bassinet, her own royal purple nightdress flowing around her as she did. She began to hum a lullaby, that had not come to her mind nor to her lips in many an age, yet somehow it seemed almost appropriate as the sunlight colors of dawn began to take away the stars and the moon from the sky.

"There is one on Idril's blanket." Celebrían answered simply, following it with a shrug. Thinking only that the stuffed animal should match the blanket that Idril was given, since it was like her own, except it was an owl and not a deer.

Galadriel stopped the lullaby that flooded across her lips in mid hum, as Celebrían came over to her. "Why do I have an owl for an animal, Mama?"

"Because you are wise for one so young." Her mother answered, guiding her oldest child to the vanity that was in bedchamber, as Celebrían sat in front of the mirror, while Galadriel took a hair brush and began to stroke it through her daughter's long tresses.

"Why is there a deer for Idril?"

"Your father was the one who chose the animal for her." Galadriel replied, setting the brush aside as her child left the bedchamber, without a word of where she was going or a farewell.

The Lady of Light turned to watch the sky for a couple more moments, until she had banished her fears of what was to come, at least for now and got dressed for the day that was ahead.

She smoothed down the pure white fabric of her dress, before turning to look at her newest daughter, who was still sleeping soundly. A soft knock on the door made her tear away her attention from Idril to the one who was entering.

Haldir bowed low to her, before righting himself, his longbow in his hand, the string of the bow still vibrating from a very recent arrow release.

"You summoned me, My Lady?" He questioned quietly, as to not wake the babe that still slept.

Galadriel smiled and bid the young Galadhrim soldier over to the bassinet. He looked down at the youngest Lady of Lothlorien, a soft smile lighting his usually serious features for a moment.

"She is beautiful, My Lady." Haldir commented, slinging his longbow over his shoulder.

The Lady of Light did say anything about the compliment, but only smiled softly when Idril's tiny hand wrapped around just one of Haldir's fingers. Sleep glazed fern green eyes meeting navy midnight.

Idril greeted with a gummy smile and the Marchwarden-to-be only smiled.

"Welcome to the lands of Lothlorien, Lady Idril." Haldir said softly, and the baby only smiled at him more, refusing to release his finger from her grasp.

Galadriel watched the exchange, only to think that if this young soldier was to be the one to protect her daughter, how far was Haldir going to be willing to go just to make sure that Idril would live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on this story, it just might take me a while to write up the next couple of chapters. Writing this story and digging through the lore of Middle Earth is like trying to navigate through Fangorn Forest without a map. If any of you would be willing to help me finish this tale of sorrows and love, it would be most appreciated. :)  
> -little sloth


	9. Her Fate Begins to Unravel

The Dancer gently closed the book she had been reading, or rather simply staring at the last few lines of the book, having really no interest in reading it at all. The massive library did not hold any comfort for her anymore as she hefted the rather large tomb back into its rightful place on the shelf. The second born daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn had grown much since her day of birth, now a young child she preoccupied herself with her vast studies, and trailing after the young Marchwarden, Haldir. Nessa let a smile drift to her worried features, tomorrow would be the day that The Lord of Sun and Moon, and herself blessed the child with a gift. A gift that would keep her from harm or at least that is what they both dearly hoped.

She would be giving the child the gifts of grace and speed, the same as her beloved deer. In her days of watching the child, the Dancer found the child among her fawns and does, speaking gently with them and traveling with them throughout The Goldenwood. Not that it bothered either of her parents that she did this, but she could see the worry clearly in Haldir’s face when he went to go and fetch her after the moon had risen. The second born daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn was indeed the curious type, but never did she go past her own lands.

Nessa straightened her coronet of white and red roses that was atop her head, it matched her snow white dress and the blood red ribbons that were woven into it, and into her own hair. She found herself leaving the silence of the library and heading toward the house that Aule resided in. The Lord of Sun and Moon had been keeping his blessing to the Chosen of the Valar a secret, which the Dancer did not find amusing in the least. She wished to know, and he would have to tell her, he had no other choice now.

The Marchwarden of the Galadriem followed the sound of Idril’s giggling as he looked up into the trees, and spotted her not that high above him. He swore sometimes the young child of the Lady of the Light must have been born with the climbing abilities of a squirrel. Then again it was laughter that had given away her position; Idril was not the best at playing hide and seek.

She looked down at the fair headed Marchwarden and stuck her tongue out at the young warrior, in the child years of a Firstborn, she looked the age of ten, and thus she was with many years of wisdom added onto to it due to her long life. Idril easily maneuvered her way down from the tree, she had claimed as her hiding place, and landed in the grass below, the soles of her bare feet being tickled ever so slightly by the greenery. She giggled once more, and quickly fixed her silver coronet which rested upon her white-golden locks. It was Haldir who gently pulled the leaves and pieces of bark out of the tresses, and then sat below the very tree she had hidden in.

Idril nearly began to pout, but when she saw Haldir retrieving his fiddle from its case, a smile broke across her face. It was the sad slow notes of The Sky, The Dawn, and The Sun began to play that she knew her role. She always aided in Haldir’s practice of perfecting his fiddle, even if she could only provide her voice.

‘ _High is the moon tonight, High in its guiding light…’_ She might just have been a child among her own race, but that did not mean that her voice did hold the beauty of one much older and taught. Suddenly her voice fell to silence, something was not right. Idril felt her body tense as her blood chilled with dread. The birds and other creatures of the forest had gone deathly silent, and now all she could here was the low snarl of a beast, she had only seen in the books in her father’s library.

Idril turned with wide-eyes; Haldir notched his longbow and gently pushed the Lady of Light’s youngest daughter behind him. The beast snarled at them with yellow teeth, which could easily tear them to shreds, dark eyes narrowed and filled with the thirst for blood. The Marchwarden kept the arrow trained on the Warg, when it lunged for them, he fired and the arrow struck true in the dark creature’s shoulder.

The Warg stumbled and crashed into a nearby tree, pieces of bark and leaves fall in its wake. Haldir quickly shouldered his longbow and gripped Idril’s hand in his own. Without thinking of his own safety, and only of Idril’s, he bolted toward Caras Galadhon, the Warg right at their heels.

Idril could feel tears of fear leaking past her eyes as Haldir easily maneuvered through the tangles and twists of Lothlorien, branches clawed at their clothes and skin as they continued to flee, the Warg nearly snagging the edge of Idril’s gown. She let out a scream of fear, as the Warg lunged again and plowed Haldir to the ground. It snarled and tried to rip at Haldir’s face. The Warg let out a roar of agony, as the Marchwarden’s long knife stabbed it through the ribcage. Haldir hefted the Warg off, and tore his long knife out of its body. He stumbled back, clutching his bleeding arm, where the beast had gauged him with its claws.

“Haldir!” Idril cried out his name, as she ran toward him.

Haldir smiled at her weakly, and looked at Idril with surprised eyes. The young elven maiden had just torn the edge of her gown and began to wrap the wound with it. “My Lady…” Haldir began to say, but Idril wrapped the makeshift bandage tight in order to stem the bleeding. He gritted his teeth a little at the pain, but then smiled softly to see Idril sniffling back tears, as she wiped them away on her sleeve.

“Why do you cry for me, My Lady?” He questioned, resting his other hand on her head.

“I feared that I would lose you to the Halls, Haldir. You are my dearest friend, and to lose you would wound me far worse than that beast you have saved us from.” Idril replied, and Haldir smiled ever so slightly.

“My Lady, it honors me that you cherish me so close to heart, alas it my duty to protect you. And I will protect you, no matter the cost.”

They trailed back to the Capitol, quietly as to not arouse anymore dark creatures that may be lurking. Truth be told, the young elven lady feared the day that she was to leave the place of her birth, but she also knew that it would come soon. Idril followed Haldir into the Healer’s Wing, only to sit quietly whileRilien tended to the young Marchwarden’s wound. Not only was Rilien the Master Healer, but he was also Idril’s teacher in the art.

Haldir had headed back to own home, to join his brothers for the evening meal, while Idril feeling that her appetite had weaned to nothing, wandered to her bedchamber with one of her father’s books in hand. She read by the light of moon coming from outside her window, the youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn tore her fern green eyes away from the start of the novel, only to see the lantern that had been in her armoire since the day she had been born, faintly glowing like the moon itself from a crack in between the doors.

Idril gently set the book aside, and wondered toward the glowing lantern, feeling almost drawn to it. She noticed her own outer aura began to burn like the light of the sun but with the silvery sheen of the moon. She stared at her hands in wonder, and when she spun around to look toward the open window, she dropped to her knees in front of the man before her, her gown spilling around her like an open flower.

“Lord Aule.” She whispered as the Lord of Moon and Sun smiled fondly at the chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly working on Chapter 10, I am hoping to have it posted next Sunday. The King of Greenwood will be making his premiere in chapter 14. I know that's a long ways away, but I have a ton of more plot building to do! Please leave a comment or a kudos!  
> -little sloth


	10. Idril's First Gift Bestowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a comment and kudos! Chapter 11 will be posted on Friday, April 20th.   
> -little sloth

The Smith, the Valar Lord that stood before Idril, wore onyx black robes that were decorated with silver-white crescent moons along with ruby red and burnt gold suns. Atop his head of mahogany locks sat a crown, it was crafted from iron and had tourmaline and quartz embedded in the points that had been shaped like trees and mountains.

 

Aulë’s smile was gentle, as he bent forward and offered a calloused hand to the one, he and the other Valar and Vala had chosen to be the vessel of a very important object. As Idril stood, her fern green eyes did not stray from where they were fixated on his own.

 

“My dear Elfling, you have no need to curtsey to me.” His voice was deep like the mines, his children, the Dwarves dwelled in.

 

“You are one of the Valar. Lord of Earth and all that is underneath. If I do not show you respect, My Lord, then I am being rude.” Idril countered.

 

Lord Aulë smiled even more, and could not help laughing in mirth. Idril was far too preoccupied with her hand and slender fingers that were still held within the Valar’s own, she was too stunned to join Aulë in his amusement.

 

Instead of seeing her bones beneath her skin, she could see, alight with an unearthly ghost white and silver glow, were chains. Chains linked together that ran all the way up her arms, around her heart, and ribcage. They even went down her legs and to her toes, above her bones, was a chain. When Lord Aulë released the hold he had one her hand, the unimaginable lengthy chain disappeared from view.

 

Idril glanced back up at the Smith, barely able to draw breath. Her fern green eyes were now wide with uncertainty and fear. She stumbled back away from Valar Lord of Earth and all below it, she wanted to run, and to continue to run until she was safe. Tears burned at the edges of her eyes and blurred her sight, the drops of salt water slipped down her cheeks. She could her body shaking, but she had no will to stop it.

 

Idril continued to back away until she felt hard wood of her bed frame, near the end of her bed at her back. It was there, that she sank until her bottom rested against the cool floorboards beneath her. Her arm reached up and found nothing for her to defend herself, and instead they only thing she could find at her bare feet was the lanterns with the chain in between them.

 

Lord Aulë cautiously approached the second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, as if she were a frightened animal. He bent down until he was at her level, and placed a hand upon the fair white blonde locks that adorned her head.

 

After a moment passed, Idril suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over. She sniffled a little, and hasteley wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. “Why are their chains within me?”

 

“Fret not about that now, Idril.” Aulë replied and sat down beside her on the floor. “You have a great destiny ahead of you, alas, for now, that is not reason why I am here.”

 

He once again grasped her hand, gently. Idril’s outer aura flaired to life, glowing with white and silver light of the moon. Without even knowing she was doing, she began to roll her fingers, as if she was turning a lump of dough into a ball for bread, she could not help smiling as some of her outer aura, became a glorious but small orb of silver-white light that glowed like a miniature sun, hovering above her cupped palm.

 

Idril opened one of the empty lanterns, and placed the orb of light within. For a few minutes, she stared at the luminescent object that she had created. She then looked up at the Smith, no longer afraid of him, now more curious than anything.

 

“I created...this.”

 

Aulë nodded, “Yes, such is the power I have bestowed upon you, with this light within, this purity. You shall be able to drive away the shadows and unnatural, vile creatures that the Dark Hunter has wrought upon Middle Earth.”

 

“Will I have to face this Dark Hunter in battle?” Idril asked, feeling a cold chill of fear slip down her spine.

 

Aulë sighed, unsure of how to answer the young Elfling’s question at first. “That is uncertain. I fear I cannot give you the answers that you seek.”

 

“If I am to face him, I will surely die.” Idril said, digging her slender fingers into the fabric of her dress as she pulled her legs up, so her chin could rest against the caps of her knees. She wrapped her fingers deeper into the cloth of her tattered dark rose pink gown. The one she had torn up in order to stop Haldir from bleeding, but now, now she was using the cloth tatters to keep her hands from shaking out of fear.

 

“You will not be alone. The elven male known as Haldir shall protect you from harm. Your mother has chosen your guardian well.” Aule reassured her, but he could also see the stubborness in her face and eyes, the Valar’s precious Chosen One was not one that would simply allow herself to be protected by another, she was not one that could stand being helpless when there was something she could do about it.

 

“I do not know how to use this gift you have given me. This light that I can create is useless, if I am unable to summon it when I am in need of its aid.” Idril said, her mouth was formed into a thin line of frustration as she struggled to create another orb of white silver light from her own aura, but she could not, and her outer aura had dimmed to its normal radiancy.

 

“I will teach you how to control the gift I have given you.” Lord Aule promised, he righted himself with ease, and took Lady Idril’s hand in her own, pulling her up, so she once again stood in front of him.

 

“You will teach me, right now at this very moment?” Idril pondered aloud, suddenly feeling nervesnous pooling into the pit of her stomach, as if the emotion were a huge tangled knot.

 

At her question, Aule shook his head. “Not at this moment. You have another gift that shall be given you, I shall wait until you have both.” With that, he bent forward and pressed a kiss against Idril’s forehead. “Summon me, if you are in dire need of my aid. I know you shall not fail us, Lady Idril of the Goldenwood, Daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn.”

 

With a simple blink of her eyes, the Lord of Earth and all below and vanished, but in the tree closest to open balcony window was burrowing owl, staring at her with kind bright yellow eyes. He almost seem to wink at her, his chortled hoot nearly sounded like laughter. The second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, stepped away from the balcony and back toward her bed, she sat down upon it, almost feeling as if she could breathe again.

 

Idril still slightly overwhelmed by all that she learned, had to take a moment to catch herself. To steady her heart and her mind, she once again glanced down at her slender hands, almost hoping to see the chains that were within her body once more, the chains that rested above her very bones. Alas, the chains did not reveal themselves, and she almost felt relieved, but also afraid.

 

Instead of answering her inquiries, the Valar Lord had simply left her more. Idril felt as if she was in the dark without a spark of light to guide her. If she was to battle the Dark Hunter, her gift of light would not be enough, and she did want to wait around to see if the second gift she would be granted, would gain her any ground in a round of combat that could very possibly mean her death.

 

Idril gathered her duel lanterns that hung from their conjoined chain, and placed it back within the wardrobe, beside the navy blue cloak she had yet to wear. She sat down on the ground once more, and reached her hand out toward the orb of silver white light. It scattered into a million of its former self, turning into what one could mistake as a lot of tiny fireflies, before it dispersed all together.

 

Idril stood back on her feet, and turned on her bare heel, the book she had wanted to use to lull herself into the realm of dreams forgotten. Instead, she made her way out of her bedchamber, and down the flight of steps, turning away from Caras Galadhon, she made her way toward the place that Haldir called home.

 

The grass tickled the bottoms of her feet, as she was careful not to trip over any tree roots, or to disturb any of creatures of flight and ground that made the Golden Wood their home. When she glanced out of the corners of her fern green eyes, she smiled softly, and continued on her way, even with a small herd of does and fauns following after her, with the trees protecting them from being spotted so easily.

 

Idril found Haldir easily enough. The young Marchwarden-in-training sat in the Quiet Garden on cold stone bench, beneath a white tree, playing the beginning melody of a song with the aid of his violin, that Idril loved to listen too. It was the melody to the _Song of Beren and Lúthien._

 

Instead of being in night clothes, he wore a dark forest green tunic with mud brown leggings, and boots soft enough that not even an owl would hear him, if he moved among the forest. Idril tried not feel guilty of seeing every time that Haldir moved his wounded arm, he winced just a little from where the Warg had tried to claw off his arm. But the guilt was relentless he was hurt because of her, he was hurt protecting her. And Idril never wanted to feel as defenseless, helplesses, and afraid as she had been against that Warg.

 

Haldir stopped mid-note. His stormy blue eyes found Idril’s fern green ones in mere moments. A look of concern crossed his face, as he with practiced hands, put his violin away within its case. “My Lady, does your mother know that you are here and not within your bed?” He could not help but notice that she had yet to change out of the dress she had turned into bandages for the sake of his wounded arm.

 

Idril did not answer him, she sometimes hated how he treated her as nothing more then his charge, while she thought he of him as a dear friend. In her eyes, he was not only her guardian, but also someone she had come to see as someone she could confide in, should she need someone to speak with, someone that could she openly share her dreams and fears with. Someone that she hoped would one day also see as more than just a charge, to be seen as Haldir’s friend was all she wanted, and nothing more.

 

“I have not left the borders of our lands. I am unable to sleep, I have a request of you, Haldir.”

 

“Anything you are need of, My Lady.”

 

“I need you to teach me, I need you to teach me archery, I need you to teach me how to wield a long knife, I need to teach me how to defend myself should I somehow be without weapons.” Idril said, she continued to stand in front him not budging an inch.

 

A burrowing owl’s hoot could be heard, as Haldir glanced up to find one watching them from within the branches of a tree in the Quiet Garden. Haldir glanced back at Idril, he had known her since she was just a babe. He had watched grow, and he knew that if she was to stay within Middle Earth alive, within the borders of Lothlorien or not, she would need to be able to handle taking care of herself without him there. And once the youngest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn made up her mind about something, she would not simply change it, just because someone told her no.

 

Haldir bowed to his charge, a soft smile on his lips, one of pride. “As you wish, My Lady.”


	11. Soulmates and Visions of Serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve will be posted on Saturday, October 6th. Please comment and give kudos to this story. I know that in this story I am using the names of Nordic runes, but I could not find any information on Elven runes and spells. If you do know of a site that would be of help to me, I would appreciate it.
> 
> -little sloth

Idril set her practice longbow into the weapons rack, that had been built within in her armoire, thanks to the aid of Orophin and Rumil. It now rested beside her freshly cleaned and sharpened pair of long knives. Her midnight blue cloak brushed against her cheek, she brushed her slender fingers against the fabric. Her body began to glow as if her outer aura was made from moonlight. She touched the stars that decorated the cloak completely. She brushed her fingers against the gold and red colored sun. Next she gently brushed her fingers against the white, lavender, and blue-grey  crescent moon. Her fern green eyes lowered to where her fingers now rested. There was a new image below the sun and moon, an image that she certainly had not sewn on the cloak herself. The image was made with crimson and gold thread, it was shaped in the form of a mighty dragon, and the body was outlined with silver thread. The dragon rested on the crescent moon. 

Idril was not frightened of the new image, but she was curious as to who was sewing this beautiful tapestry of thread on to the back of her cloak. Idril knew for certain that it was not her eldest and only sister, Celebrian. The first daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn was away in Rivendell courting the son of Lord Eärendil and Lady Elwing, Elrond. 

Idril gently closed the doors of armoire, she was tempted to try to craft an orb made from her own aura. To her own disappointment the Smith and the Lord of Earth and All That's Underneath was not answering her prayers. It had been nearly an age since Lord Aulë had told Idril of her fate as the Valars’ Chosen. At least Haldir training her in archery, longknife welding, and hand-to-hand combat was a much needed distraction. Her father was teaching her how to control the magic that came from forming runes with one’s own outer aura, and the words for crafting spells in her one and only language.

Her mother Galadriel was aiding her in learning more than her kin’s commane tongue. She was struggling to learn Western, but with Haldir and his brothers encouragement she was slowly grasping the language used by the second born. 

Idril slowly sat down on her bed, she was still wearing her robin egg blue tonic and leggings, that she wore for her training sessions with Haldir. Another splash of steaming water could be heard joining the rest of the fresh bathwater. Towels for her to dry herself after she was rid of the sweat that clung to her body.  The elven maiden, Miluiel, who served the Lady and Lord of the Golden Wood, came out from the bathing chamber, a metal bucket in her hands. She wore a plain rosy wood colored dress with a white pinafore over it, her fair blonde hair tied back into a braid. Miluiel cast her crystal blue eyes to floor beneath her feet, and crustied to Idril. Before she brought her eyes to meet Idril’s fern green.

“Your bath is prepared, My Lady. Is there anything else you are in need of?”

“No, Miluiel, thank you.” Idril replied, the maiden curtised once more, and gently shut the double door behind her, the metal bucket once again in her hands. 

The second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, quickly shed herself of her sweat soaked garments, leaving them in a weaved basket, that was near her bookcase. Idril opened the pale white doors that lead to her and Celebrian’s shared bathing chamber. Another pale white door across from the one that Idril had just opened, connected to eldest sister’s bedchamber.

Idril took in the scents of holy basil, lemon balm, blue vervain. The herbs floated with the clear water. She stepped into the bath and allowed herself to sink down into the calming and hot water, but before she scrubbed her body clean with the cinnamon bar of soap that one of the Master Healer’s apprentice had crafted. She stayed until the water became too cool for her stand. Idril dried herself and put on her nightdress. She had to pull her long hair out of where it had stuck to her back, before she was comfortable and sitting on top of the comforter of her bed.

With her concentration torn between studying spell runes and trying to braid her hair, she had completely pulled her concentration into studying the wrath of nature rune. Her hairbrush was now abandoned on her bed. A soft knock on her bedchamber, dragged her away from her studies.

“You may enter.” she called out gently, thinking that was either of her parents.

But to Idril’s surprise Celebrian entered her bedchamber. The eldest daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn had her silver hair pulled away from her face in a plait that crowned her head, and covered the tips of her ears.

Idril practically bounced from her bed and rushed to embrace Celebrian. “I missed you, Celebrian.”

“I missed you as well.” she released her sister from their embracement, and they both sat on Idril’s bed. 

Celebrian had not even changed out of her travel clothing yet. She still smelt of horse, and the wild out past the borders of Lothlórien. “Elrond and I have chosen a day to be wed.”

“That is wonderful, Celebrian!” Idril with a smile of joy.    


They now both sat cross legged on the bed, as Celebrain brushed and braided Idril’s hair. Idril worried for her sister, Celebrian only chose to fight with her twin long knives. 

What if she ended up surrounded by Orcs or worse? Spell runes could only do so much damage. Idril opened her mouth to tell her sister about her worries, when her sister asked. “Have you found a suitor yet?”

“No. I do not love Haldir in a such a manner, do not even bother with saying that he could be my soulmate. I adore him, as I do you.”

Celebrian smiled slightly and finished the braid by tying it tight with a white ribbon. “You shall find your soulmate, do not fret.”

“I am not fretting over it.” Idril glanced down at her hands, should she tell her sister that within her body, she coveted the chain that would bind Melkor once more? That she would very likely end up going to the Halls that were watched over by Mandos? No, now was not the time. Idril found herself jealous of Celebrian. She had met Elrond during a gathering of the Lords and Ladies, after the One Ring had vanished into the watery depths of a place unknown. Celebrian and Elrond had courted for at least two centuries before they had become engaged to be wed. Their engagement had lasted for one decade.

Idril was now a fully grown woman according to her Coming of Age celebration that had been held only last year. Could she ever find a soulmate with such a grim fate haunting and hunting her like a relentless warg? 

Celebrian placed a gently kiss to her sister’s forehead, “You are terribly deep in your own thoughts, Idril. And I am need of a bath and rest as well. May Lady Estë quelm your worried thoughts.” 

Idril smiled softly, “May Lord Irmo bestow you with comforting dreams.”

Idril lay in her bed reading the story of the soulmates, Beren and Lúthien. So much time had passed since Sauron had been defeated and Middle Earth was peaceful once again. If Idril was unable to bind Melkor would the lands of Middle Earth become shrouded in darkness and death anew? Idril placed the tome on her nightstand, she had even gotten through the first sentence of Beren and Lúthien.

Idril could not help wondering when whichever Valar it was, would bestow upon her the second gift that she required? Perhaps the Valar where taking their time to thoroughly make sure that Idril would succeed in the fate that the Valar had chosen her for.

That night, Idril dreamt of a crimson baby dragon, curled up against his mother. There was an anguished cry as a elf cloaked in smoke as flames surrounded him. He held a elf maiden close to his chest, his sobs of heartbreak echoing. The elf maiden’s outer aura had faded away. A roar that shook the ground and walls surrounding the heartbroken man and his fallen love. He picked up her fallen longbow, whispering the words that brought the spell runes to life that had been imbedded into the massive black arrow, that lay beside him. 

It was the last arrow that the master blacksmiths of Greenwood had been able to produce. It was crafted from tungsten and imbued with spell runes. Uruz, so the arrow was strong enough to pierce through the Serpent of the North’s nearly impenetrable scales and hide.  Nauthis, so the arrow would cause as pain as possible, the arrowhead was soaked in a poison so strong that the serpent would die in mere moments. The black arrow was burdensome, and the elf’s arms were tense with the effort to notch it into the longbow, but his stormy ocean blue were filled with pure hatred toward the serpent, the revenge that he needed, the bloodthirst that fueled him, and the guilt of losing his beloved.

Just as the last arrow was released, the pearl scaled male dragon that was bleeding fersiouly from wounds, let out a stream from fire his mouth. The black arrow shattered the longbow, as the male elf let out a belligerent outcry, splinters rained around the hunter and prey. The black arrow hit its mark, just as the stream of fire hit the side of the male elf’s face. The rest of the fire blackned the walls, and became more smoke, as the mighty alpha dragon collapsed, gone from the lands of Middle Earth, its reign of terror and greed distinguished. 

Idril awoke, her heart hamming in her chest, as she was yanked from either her dream or vision. The acrid smell of smoke and burnt flesh was still heavy in her nose. Idril curled her knees up to her chest, she wept for the loss that the male elf who had lost his love.


	12. The Shattered Hearts of Greenwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Chapter 13 will be posted on Wednesday, October 24th.  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos!  
> -little sloth

Calathiel slowly lowered the quill that she had been using to design her mother a new longbow. The Princess of Greenwood knew that the longbow she had crafted for her mother would not survive the war between their armies and the Serpents of the North. Calathiel had also forged the arrows they would be using to do enough damage to the dragons, so they would return to the depths of Mordor, or perhaps travel across the sea, she only hoped that the arrows had served their intended purposes well.

The Princess of Greenwood stood from her workbench and hung up the apron she used to keep away flying embers and bits of metal from killing or seriously wounding her. Ink still stained her hands, and so did the oils she used to refine the weaponry that she forged, and after she sharpened them to a point where death was infinite. She departed from the heat of the blacksmith’s shop and forge, the home of her mentor, Urúvion. The royal blacksmith had been more than happy to take the young Princess and teach her the way of metal crafting and the might of the forge. When King Thranduil first introduced his daughter to the royal blacksmith, and told him that he would be teaching the young elf maiden, he thought it was a farce. Perhaps, the king thought it was just a phase, and that his little princess would tire of learning the art of becoming a blacksmith and return to learning the art of flower arranging or needlepoint. But as Calathiel grew, her love for crafting weapons only grew with her. The art of adding runes to the weapons, had been Calathiel’s idea, and Urúvion had helped her to figure out all the kinks.

Calathiel waved farewell to Urúvion, the royal blacksmith bowed low in return. His pearl tunic and leggings were covered with smudges and oil, his hands were leathery with callouses, and his white blond hair had tied back into a braid, but it had begun to unravel because of the heat.

Urúvion shut the heavy door behind him and tossed the letter that had been delivered by a red squirrel into the flames of the forge. It was not a part of his tutelage to give the Princess such devastating news.

Queen Elarinya, mother of Legolas and Calathiel, and beloved wife of King Thranduil had ridden out to war alongside her husband, no matter how many times he protested against it. Elarinya was not a queen who would wait for her king to return to her side, she would rather have Thranduil alive with light burning in his eyes, then departed from their lives and his soul wandering the Halls of Mandos. And in order for her to be absolutely positive that she and Thranduil would both return to their son and daughter both breathing, she would fight with him.

Calathiel had forged her mother arrows that would pierce the armor thick hides of the Serpents of the North, the longbow that she had crafted also had runes ingrained into the wood, just as the arrows had runes embossed into the metal. Without the runes, neither of her parents would have been able to lift, notch, and release the arrows. The strategy was to take down the Pale King of Serpents, and if it was possible to do so to rid the lands of his female, the Crimson Queen of All Dragonkin.

If the plan had failed? Calathiel shook her head to rid herself of such a morbid thought, as she scrubbed her long blonde hair dry with a towel. After plaiting it back, she changed out of her gray tunic and leggings, and switched to a yellow cream colored gown.

Calathiel was just about to peer out of her open bedchamber window to see if her father and mother had returned from the battle that had threatened Greenwood, but was interrupted when a knock sounded, gentle and almost sadly.

“Calathiel, are you decent?”

“Yes, dear brother.”

Legolas, Crown Prince of Greenwood, entered his sister’s bedchamber. His ocean blue eyes were deep with grief and unease.

“What is it? What has happened?” Calathiel said her ladylike composure crumbling to that of a daughter that feared the worst had happened to her mother and father.

“Calathiel, Father has been wounded and Mother...” Legolas did not get the chance to finish his explanation as his youngest and only sibling rushed past him.

The Princess of Greenwood ran past servants and some of her father’s guards and soldiers, it was only until she saw the double doors of the healing ward that she stopped.

Tears of panic and fear dared to blur the vision of her crystal blue eyes. Her father, The King of Greenwood was just beyond these doors, so why was she unable to bring herself to step inside? Calathiel felt shame wash over her, she was too frightened to see her father, frozen to the spot because fear rooted her there, fear of the unknown.

She felt a hand grasp onto her own gently. She did not have to look to see who it was.

“I am beside you, dearest sister. You are not alone in your fretting, I will not let you face anything alone.” Legolas reassured her.

“Father is alive…” Calathiel whispered.

“Yes, he has not yet journeyed to the Halls.” Legolas replied, but Calathiel knew he was hiding something. Something so heartbreaking and dark, it felt as if her heart was about to shatter.

“Mother did not return...she is not beside Father is she?”

“ Calathiel, it is not my place to tell you.”

With her brother still holding onto her hand, they stepped into the healing ward. The smell of hurt and burned flesh reached her nose first, and then the smell of boiling herbs being crafted into paste, and more herbs turned into a drink that would allow painlessness and rest. Calathiel stepped inside the private healing chamber, the door already ajar. Two of her father’s guards still in full armor with dragon blood dried to the chest plates looked at the Crown Prince and Princess with sympathy and sorrow. When Calathiel saw her father, the tears fell free on her cheeks and she was unable to hold back a gasp, as she covered her hands with her mouth to muffle the sobs of relief.

The herbal mixture that was meant to heal the burn along the side left side of face felt cold as the Master Healer, Nostalion covered the ruined flesh with the pasty concoction. King Thranduil had already drank the herbal mixture that would relieve him of his physical agony, but not his broken heart.

“Daddy!” his only daughter rushed into his open arms, he wrapped her into a hug and could not help the tears that slipped away from his ocean blue eyes.

“My beloved Calathiel.” the words came out gravely and choked. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s blonde tresses, a few of his stray tears landed on the strands, she was still just a child in his eyes, a relentless and stubborn child, who would someday grow into a powerful woman, feared by enemies and loved by all others. “Your mother’s spirit has gone to the Halls.”

Calathiel could only nod as she pulled herself away from her father, but not before wiping his cheeks and eyes with the sleeve of her dress so no one else would see his tears, save for his offspring. The King of Greenwood was too always be composed and to never show weakness to the kin that he ruled over.

“We shall burn your mother’s body and the longbow that you crafted for her, Calathiel.” His voice may have been filled with grief and exhaustion, but he still sounded authoritative.

“Of course, Father.” Calathiel said, the composure that she had to hold as a royal returning.

“Her ashes shall be spread beneath the tree that had been planted in the earth the day that we wed.” This time he was not speaking to his children but to his royal advisor, Erynion **.**

As the light of the full moon bathed the King in an unearthly glow, amplifying his outer aura, he stood in front of the furnace that would turn his wife’s soulless body into ash. Against the orders of the Master Healer and his advisor, he stood and watched the flames consume her. The heat should have bothered him, but instead he simply watched until every bit of bone was turned. It had been his two best soldiers, who had found him carrying his wife’s corpse in his arms down the mountain among the bodies of defeated dragons and elven warriors. Thranduil had carried her until he had returned to the camp that had been set up, he only released her when his lieutenant, Arphenion had taken Elarinya from his arms.

The onyx black dress and vail that Calathiel wore the day that they spread her mother’s ashes in between the roots of the beech tree was heavy. But she could tell that her father’s mourning robes were far heavier and his daughter only wished she knew how to console him.

It was only after his wife’s ashes were among their wedding tree that Thranduil could finally allow himself to sleep.

As years passed, King Thranduil’s heart grew cold and as hard as stone, even toward his son and daughter. Legolas joined the patrolling guards that protected their woodlands, while Calathiel continued to forge weapons. She spent days and nights trying to figure out why the arrows and longbow she had made for her mother had failed.

In the bright morning dawn, twenty years since the Queen of Greenwood’s passing, King Thranduil dawned his crown that been crafted from the branches that surrounded his lands, once it was secure, he sat in his study pouring over maps. His messenger disturbed his thoughts from creating a strategy that would clear the forests of the monstrous spiders that had infested the forests.

He took his eyes away from the maps and took the envelope in his hands, the amethyst ink that had been used to seal the envelope had the symbol of Rivendell pressed into it. He pried it open with the swift motion of his letter opener, a folded piece of parchment landed on his desk, obscuring the river that held the power to erase one’s memories.

The invitation was written in mulberry colored ink. The King could not help wondering why it had taken two decades for Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian to decide on a wedding date. They had attended the funeral of his late wife and had given their condolences, it had been enough for the other royal families and their children to do so. Had the Daughter of Celeborn and Son of Eärendil held off on becoming husband and wife because of his loss? He would attend nonetheless, the wedding was six months away, and since Calathiel had been locked away blacksmithing, he hoped that the travel to Rivendell and the month long stay, would bring back his cheerful daughter that had been lost since the death of her mother.

Thranduil had spoken to his daughter many times over, it had not been her fault that Queen Elarinya had met her demise by the fangs and claws of the Serpents of the North. It was King Thranduil who carried the guilt of not being fast enough to save Elarinya , his daughter should not have to carry the burden as well.

Legolas was scouting deep in the forests that formed the lands of Mirkwood, even her own eldest brother could not quell her guilt, nor could the Crown Prince stand to be around his stone-hearted father, so he hunted the monsters that now lurked in the shadows. Thranduil found himself outside the forge. The heavy clanging of steel being formed into a weapon and the glow of the furnace invited the King within its warmth. Calathiel stood in front of her workbench embossing runes into a weapon that had been shaped into a perfect circle, on the end of what seemed to be some sort of handles were hooks, so it could be hung from a belt.

Calathiel stepped away allowing the ruins and the magic to set within the steel, it was only then that she noticed her father as she hung up her apron.

“Daddy...” she whispered, she struggled to hide the discarted plans for a better longbow and better arrows that could kill a dragon in a single shot.

Before she could say another word, Thranduil embraced her. Calathiel pressed her face into her father’s robes and finally allowed herself to grieve. “I am sorry, Daddy. If I had been more dilegent, I would have seen that the arrows were not ready, were not strong enough to take down the Pale King and the Crimson Queen of the Northern Serpents...it is my fault that Mother is now wandering in the Halls.”

“No, No, my daughter. The fault is not yours to carry, your mother did not die by your hand.”

“She did not die by yours either, Daddy.” Calathiel whispered, it was her father’s turn to wipe her tears, and he placed a gentle kiss to her hair, where her coronet should have rested.


	13. Idril’s Second Gift Bestowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 shall be posted on December 12th, Wednesday. If you are wondering why it takes me so long to post these chapters, it's because I do three days of research and planning, I want this story to be as amazing as possible. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Please leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> -little sloth

Idril, Second Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, readjusted her position on the horse that she rode, bareback, as was the way of her kin. The mulberry colored riding dress she wore was covered with grass and other strands of wild foliage, the rattling of her quiver, that was brimming with arrows made by her own hand, lightly bounced against her back. She had her long swords belted and sheathed along her waist and her longbow was also across her back, even traveling to Rivendell had become dangerous.

Too many dark creatures lurked in the wilds of Middle Earth, even with the One Ring gone, the creatures that had been created by its master still continued to live. Idril pulled the hood of her midnight blue cloak, that was decorated with her mysterious fate sewn upon it, over her head just as raindrops began to descend from the gray clouds above. Idril glanced over at Haldir, her guardian nodded and dismounted his own horse to help her down from the black mare that had been aiding her in getting to Rivendell.

Celeborn gently embraced his youngest daughter, “How are you fairing?”

Idril listened to the sound of their horses drinking from bruinen river, before she responded. “I am well, Daddy.” she replied, yes, she was sore from riding, but she was glad that she was finally traveling outside of her homeland.

They had headed out on their journey to Rivendell, a week after Galadriel had departed. The Lady of Light had left ahead in order to aid Celebrian in completing what was needed for the wedding and to reassure her eldest daughter of any doubts. Haldir and three other soldiers of the Galadhrim had joined Idril and Celeborn on their trek through the wilds of Middle Earth.

They had come in order to ensure the safety of their Lord and his youngest daughter. Idril wondered if the other three soldiers knew that she blessed by the Valar. Haldir had not believed her at first, not until she gave him the proof, that he had not known, he had needed so desperately.

_Idril’s hands and clothing smelt of alcohol and covered in wooden shavings. She sat beside Haldir fletching arrows with him. When he had knocked on her bedchamber door earlier that day, he had interrupted her studies of runes and spells, only to irk her by saying that he was going to teach her a much more useful skill._

_Idril gently attached the wild pheasant feathers, they had found during their walk through their homeland. As long as they were not misshapen or missing to many barbs, they could be used. She glanced down at the arrowheads, she had asked the blacksmith to craft for her. She still had to attach them to her arrow, but they looked deadly, almost cruel with their barbed sides and broader head shape. She could use them against the dark creatures of Middle Earth, and she hoped that if she ever did see a Warg or an Orc, that she would not allow herself to be shaking with fear, and take down the monster before it could do worse to her._

_Haldir had also requested hunting arrows for the both of them._

_Hunting one’s own food was also considered a survival skill, but Idril was uncertain if she could kill an animal let alone gut it. But if she could not do that, would she also be too afraid to fight against the creatures that had been born with the power of the One Ring? What if she failed to use the powerful gifts that the Valar had and were going to give her in order to bring Melkor’s nefarious ways to an end?_

_Idril set her arrow down, it was still not complete, but with her hands now unsteady and shaking, she did not think she could finish crafting the weapon without accidentally harming herself._

_Haldir glanced at the quarter finished arrow and then to his charge, “Lady Idril, is something troubling you?”_

_“Haldir, I am not the same as our kin...”_

_“Of course you are not, My Lady. Every one of our kin is not the same as the next.” Haldir replied gently._

_“I know, every elf royalty or not has their own strengths and weaknesses, and every talent among our kin varies, but that is not what I am speaking of.”_

_“What are you trying to tell me, Lady Idril?”_

_“If I fail then everyone on Middle Earth shall perish. If I fail, all that we know and hold dearly will be gone?”_

_Before Haldir could speak in order to comfort her, the second daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel continued._

_“I am blessed by the Valar, Haldir. They have made me the vessel of the chains they will use to subdue the Lord and Creator of Dark Powers once more.” Idril slowly released the control she had been able to gain on the power that Lord Aulë had granted her. The glow from her outer aura brightened around her hands and fingers as if it was crafted from moonlight but nearly as bright as the sun. The chain within her, that rested above her bones, glowed bright enough for Haldir to see it beneath her skin. She crafted an orb out of her own aura with her fingers and hands weaving it tight. The orb floated between them for a minute before she gently released the command she had over it._

_The orb that looked as if it was made from moonlight, that glowed silver and white dissipated into a scattered of a group of shape it held and dispersed into the night as if the power was merely fireflies dancing around them before it vanished entirely._

_Idrl lifted her gaze from her hands that now rested in her lap, and slowly lifted her fern green eyes to meet Haldir’s own dark blue. “Do you fear me now, Haldir?” she whispered._

_“I will never fear you, My Lady. You have my word that will always protect you.”_

_Idril finished fletching her arrows, if there was one thing she never wanted to happen, it was that Haldir would sacrifice his own life, so she could live._

Idril cupped water from the river into her hands and splashed her face with the icy liquid in order to drag her mind away from memories that she would remember for the rest of her unnaturally long life.

“My Lady,” Haldir announced himself from where he now stood a few feet behind her. “Shall we go and hunt for our nightly meal?”

But before she left with Haldir and one other soldier to hunt, she stepped into the dark brown tent that had been erected and changed into a tunic and leggings that were a mixture of greens and browns, to conceal her better in the depths of the woods.

Idril nocked the arrow and slowly released the breath that she had been holding, as she let the arrow soar to the intended target. She did her best to brace herself, preparing herself to hear it’s final call as its soul left the woods of Middle Earth. But the male pheasant that had been gorging himself on berries in the brush, dropped without a sound. It was a clean kill, straight to the heart so the fowl would not suffer a slow death.

She jumped down from the tree she had settled in to watch the pheasant after it had finally stopped to eat. Her bare feet did not make a sound as she walked on the soil and leaves that covered the ground below her. She picked up the bird with one hand, and carefully pulled the arrow free, so she would be able to reuse it.

Idril carried it back feeling a mixture of pride and guilt. She had taken a life, not for sport, but to ensure that would not perish from hunger. She sat down beside her father and took her hunting knife out of her boot, just as Celeborn had done. With her father’s supervision and aid, she was able to clean the pheasant without damaging the feathers that could be reused to fletch more arrows. Celeborn also taught her how to mix the herbs and spices that would give the meat more flavor.

As all six of them ate their meals, once all of their varying meats had been cooked over a spit above the fire. Celeborn cleaned his hands and face in the river once he had finished, and noticed his daughter sitting cross-legged watching the moon and the stars above. He sat down beside and pressed a kiss on the side of her temple.

“I am so proud of you, Idril.”

Idril took her gaze from the stars and moon and looked at her father. “Thank you, Daddy. Alas, I think your feeling of pride may be felt too soon.”

“Why would that be, Idril?”  
She avoided his question and asked one of her own, “You and Mother know of my fate?”

“Yes, Idril.” Celeborn answered gently.

“Why would you allow me to be brought into this world? Am I not only a burden to you and Mother, and Haldir?”

“You are not a burden to any of us. We love you dearly, even if it may be in different ways. We will never see you as a burden. We wanted you to be part of this world because even when you still in your mother’s womb, we had already known that we would love you, and care for you, no matter what fate had been thrust upon you.” He pulled his youngest daughter into a one arm hug and a pressed a kiss to her temple once more, he held her close as Idril sobbed with relief against the fabric of his tunic.

After the comforting and reassuring conversation with her father, Idril lay on the grass below her and stared up at the fabric that made up the ceiling of her tent. Everyone else had retired to rest before the sun rose in the sky. But Idril found herself restless until her exhausted mind dragged her into sleep against her will.

Idril found herself standing barefoot in her nightdress, standing in icy water that went up to her ankles. A chilling wind set her long blonde, nearly white-silver hair wild, it also made goosebumps scatter across her skin. Which she found odd because her kind and kin did not suffer from cold or hot weather as easily as Man. It was the sound of sobbing that stopped mid-finger rake, as she struggled to tame her locks once again.

Idril sprinted toward the sound of sobbing, she outstretched her arm to lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of the woman who was distraught. She laid her hand on the woman’s grey cloak. All Idril could see of the stranger’s face was blurred in the reflection of the water below them.

Was the water formed from her tears?

Just as the woman was about to right herself from her kneeling position and turn to face Idril, a cold wet sensation from outside of her dreaming state tugged her back.

Idril jolted upright and nearly knocked foreheads with a doe that stood in her tent, leaning over her.

The second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn knew who the doe truly was immediately, “Lady Nessa...”

If Idril could have without the risk of knocking down her own tent, she would have curtsied in her nightdress. Instead, the doe turned carefully and left the tent. Idril did not hesitate to follow.

She followed the doe down to the river to see a man that stood beside it. His mighty steed that was color of freshly fallen snow drank deeply from the river. The man wore an iron circlet upon his brow, he wore fine green emerald robes and a cloak from the thick and warm fur a long creature that Idril could not identify. The man had a light brown beard, and shoulder-length brown hair, he had a great curled horn that hung from a belt around his waist. Over his shoulder was a quiver filled with arrows and a longbow.

He gently smiled at Idril, and that’s when the awe and realization struck her. “Lord Oromë.” she curtsied to him in her nightdress, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. When she looked back up, she noticed the Dancer had returned to her humanoid form. Nessa’s long sandy brown hair was tied back into a braid, the white larkspur crown that was atop her head blowing gently in the breezes of the night. She wore a carnation pink dress and was barefoot, just as Idril was.

Nessa approached the one that she and the other Valar had chosen, she then gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her body prickled with the sensation of falling asleep for a moment. Nessa stepped away from Idril and smiled, but the joy that she portrayed did not reach her eyes.

“Idril, Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, I have given you the grace and speed that shall surpass that of any doe or buck. May this gift help you to be victorious in your quest to defeat Melkor.”

“I am most grateful, Lady Nessa.” Idril replied and curtsied once more.

Oromë stood in front of her next, “One the nights when the moon is full, I shall train you.”

“Haldir is doing so, My Lord.” Idril replied, her face now crinkled in confusion.

“Mere arrows shall not aid you in defeating the Dark Lord.” he explained, “What I shall teach you will aid you in defeating him and hopefully you shall survive his all-consuming darkness.”

Idril remained silent unable to reply to the Great Rider due to dread snaking down her body, causing her shiver.

As Oromë mounted his horse and the steed stepped into the river, Nessa hesitated and stood in front of Idril once again. “You shall be granted a final gift, the Lady of Mercy shall visit you soon.”

Nessa joined Oromë in the river and in the blink of an eye, the pair were gone.


End file.
